


Akuma Dust

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Possession, Brutal Murder, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, F/M, In case you couldn't tell, Just like Ladybug and Chat Noir will become drug-induced personalities, Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc are drug-induced second personalities, Molestation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, Self-cest, Some weird shit with drugs I guess, Swearing, Therefore....., Violence, some parts will be super ooc and I'm sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ladybug thought she was stopping a normal case of drug abuse. But Akuma Dust wasn't your average recreational drug. And when Miss Fortune starts talking to her and Marinette, she realizes how much of an understatement that was. A new psychedelic drug creates not just one, but two drug-induced personalities possessing Marinette's body, doing whatever they want, including murdering people and molesting her and her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this yet except for a loose draft, but I decided to post this anyway to see if people are at least interested in this sort of idea. I bet this has been done before, though. I can't decide whether or not Marinette is just not as experienced as she is depicted in the series or maybe it was just her own hybris in chapter one that led to this series of events... (I felt like her transition from not knowing how all this superhero stuff works in Origins to doing it perfectly in every other episode was a little too fast, but the akumas probably take more than a day to get purified, maybe weeks or even a month... I dunno. I'm also playing a little bit with how the suits work and stuff.... so...yeah...) Anyway, I hope at least some people will find this interesting. Not betaed.

Being Ladybug made her meet all sorts of people. Today’s folk was the type whose life goal was having fun. Not she was against fun per Se, Marinette liked to go clubbing herself every once in a while. But she hated people who had fun ‘that way’:

She was standing on a rooftop, watching a group of teenagers stumbling out of the backdoor of a jammed club. One of the girls was looking really miserable, but her friends were having none of it.

 

“I don’t know, I’m not really into-”

 

“Come on, you’ll be fine, just take a pill. You only need one. Here!”

She assumed the one who shoved a small package of pills into the unhappy looking face of said girl was her boyfriend. What a good choice in a partner.

 

“Okay, the truth is, I don’t do that. Or even party really. Can’t we just go home now?”

 

“Hang on, I just want to introduce you to some cool people. It only takes a few more minutes and then we can go home.”

 

“Alright.”

A few more couples were lurking in the shadows of the alleyway. Making out, smoking pot or other things she didn’t know. This was why she preferred to save kittens from trees or help the elderly as part of her superhero duty. Peer pressure made her blood rage, but should she interfere? The boy was greeted by another with a handshake and a hug. Then he leered at his friend’s girlfriend and said: “Where were you? Is this your new girlfriend? Here, have some water; you must be thirsty.”

 

“The water tastes strange. And I’m still not feeling well.”

 

“Why don’t you try this then?” another offered her a red plastic cup.

 

“I’ve really had enough alcohol for tonight.”

 

“It’s a light drink, won’t hurt ya.”

 

“OK, but just a s-sip.”

 

Ladybug had enough of this. The least she could do was get the poor girl home safely. But anger makes us unwarily, which was the exact reason why she almost face-planted into a brick wall instead of landing safely.

  
“Oww…” she exhaled sharply at the pain blossoming in her side. Her hand rolled up the yo-yo instinctively. She didn't want to appear too hostile, as there might still be some way of talking sense into them. Before she could reprimand the teenagers, however, she was once again pressed into the brick wall, this time hitting the back of her head. The group dressed in filthy party clothing stared at her with wide blown eyes.

 

“You're not as invulnerable as they say.” her attacker said mockingly and the rest of the party people laughed at her. Even the girls and the one she had wanted to save. Shit.  
  
“As you're all taking these pills consensually, I don't feel like interfering anymore. Now, if you'd excuse me-”

 

The rest of the group came to help their leader holding her down. She struggled as their hands roughly grabbed and groped her everywhere and her head was tilted further into the wall. Her eyes widened as one of the teenagers produced a plastic bag of white powder from his pocket, teared it open with his teeth and clapped it over her whole face. Then, he put his hands over her nose and mouth.

 

“Superhero or not, I'm sure even you have to breathe, Miss Ladybug.”

 

That was true, no matter how hard she tried to hold her breath. She thrashed more violently as her face grew red.  
  
“All I ask is for you to take one little breath. You can do that for me, can't you?” he whispered into her ear. How disgusting. Her knees were beginning to shake from her efforts of resistance and her eyes burned from where the powder had hit them. The burning of her lungs and eyes was starting to become unbearable. Her timer gave out a beep, louder than usual, startling her attackers and weaken their grip on her. Was Tikki trying to help her? It made their hands leave her, causing her to collapse to the ground and having a coughing fit as the powder invaded her air passages. She stared at them teary eyed and breathing heavily.

 

“Now, that wasn't so hard, right, Princess?” their leader chuckled at her.

 

“What the fuck! Are you so pitiful that you have to test the quality of your drugs on innocent people like me?”

 

“There are no innocent people in this part of the town. It's your own fault for coming here.”  
  
She struggled to get up but managed. This time, she held up her yo-yo using it as a shield.

 

“Before I take my leave, at least tell me what kind of drug that was. How long will it take to kick in?”  


The leader hesitated before replying, “It's a psychedelic drug called _Akuma Dust_. Do you know what that means?”

 

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “How creative. I really hope you didn't just ground down white butterflies into a powder.”

 

“How would I know what they are made of? We just resell them. But if it's taking that long to take effect, it probably was a fake. Damn it.”

 

That should have been her line. After all, her life might be in danger from that stuff. Still, she decided that was her cue to leave. And maybe visit a police station to tip them off these guys, if it really was harmless aside from the irritation in the beginning.

 

“You're not going anywhere, girl.”

 

The sounds of pulled knives and guns all around her echoed in the air.

 

“That won't do much harm on me. The suits are as indestructible as we believe them to be. You just caught me off guard, but this time I'm prepared for a fight. You won't kill me.” she stated confidently. No matter their numbers, they were mere civilians. She got worse from akumas.

 

“Are you so sure about that?” they raised their guns higher as she smiled at them.  
  
Her yo-yo blocked all of the bullets flying towards her, with sparks flying in the atmosphere. They stared in shock at her as she giggled.  
  
“How cute.” she licked her lips unconsciously and immediately blenched from the leftover taste of the powder.

 

“That's impossible.” (She had to agree with that one, but after so many Akuma she stopped questioning how they broke the laws of physics again and again. And as she had firmly stated before, she had to believe she was invincible for the suit to protect her.)

 

“Stay away you... you monster!” a few of them dropped their weapons and ran out of the alley. In the end, it was only her and the leader left in the alleyway. He still stared at her with a loopy grin on his face.  


“You really are the Lady Luck, huh? You little bitch” he growled at her a lot less confident than he'd been before.

 

“Hm, I think today I've been really unlucky. I don't ever wanna get caught off guard from the likes of you again.” and with that, she ran towards him, landing a high kick into his face before he could react. The outcry shouldn't have been so satisfying. She decided to tie him up with her yo yo and deliver him to the police. He trembled in fear as she shoved him forwards. It was a weird feeling as she never witnessed this with Akuma. And she was a superhero. He should know she wasn’t going to hurt him any more.

“Relax, I’m only going to take you to the police.”

 

“ _Are you now?”_  


“ah...what?” she lost the grip on him as a sudden wave of immense pain shot through her head, causing her vision to blur and (yet again) stumble into a brick wall. Sensing his chance, he wasted no time and yanked her feet from under her. She felt nauseous as she collapsed, registering the drug started to finally kick in.

 

“Ugh...” she blinked, making out the blurred image of a shadow moving towards her face. She quickly rolled away before his foot could make contact with her head. Thank god for all the akumas she had to dodge in her superhero career. That might’ve hurt. Might. And a broken nose would have been hard to explain.  


At this moment, she felt like the girls in a horror movie, hopelessly stumbling a few steps away as another series of kicks was aimed at her, only to fall on her butt bringing a few feet between herself and the attacker. Great. Even regular Marinette was more elegant than that.

 

 _Yep, definitely not a normal drug_ , she thought as her head felt like it was about to explode. Her fingers flew to her temples, rubbing in circle motions to ease the pain as everything seemed to stop in front of her. Just like in the movies, when the action hero’s blood is pumping full of adrenaline, his brain forming a plan and the villain seems to move in that dramatic slow-motion kind of way. You know, when the hero himself can move normally, but everything else is turned grey and moving at snail’s speed. When you can literally see the spit fly from the man’s angry shouting mouth but not hear a word of what he’s saying. She was sure if she could look around, cars and pedestrians would have stopped moving altogether. This had never happened to her with Akuma no matter how severe the situation was.  
  
_Am I going crazy?_  
  
The migraine and vertigo suddenly left her, even quicker then they came and the feeling was… as if she was sucked out of her body with the symptoms. As if her body had a mind on it’s own, she stood up, fingernails digging into the hard plastic of her magical yo-yo.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

And then she heard it. A voice whispering her name faintly in her head: _Ladybug_.  
She stopped breathing for a moment and whipped her head from right to left, searching franticly for the owner of that voice. Her heart was pounding so heavy in her chest she felt like hyperventilating.

 

And then it came back. _You can’t let him live. He tried to kill us. Kill him. Kill him or he will try that again._

It was a voice like sweet poison dripping on her already sweaty skin.  Then, without a warning, without her control, her stance got more confident. The drug seller had gone back to his actual speed, rapidly sprinting towards her. Her initial surprise was quickly replaced by the horror as her arms swung up….

 

And decapitated his head with a swift of her yo-yo. It slashed through his skin like a knife through warm butter, with an emetic soundscape vibrating back from the severed muscles through the yo-yo string into her arm and over her whole body.

 

“...”  
  
She paled at the wave of nausea that hit her full force.  
  
_I killed him._  
  
I’m… a murderer?  
  
This isn’t… this isn’t what I wanted.

 

She looked in disbelief at the headless body on the ground, horror written all over her face. Ladybug had never seen something so sickening before. The akumas usually bounced right back at them and there was never… so much _blood_. She had to bite into her fist to stop herself from screaming. Inside her head, the same voice ( _this can not be my own voice!_ ) was giggling again. And then her body was moving. Moving, with Ladybug barely noticing it. Moving on its own accord, like she was just a passenger in her own body. Because that was what was happening. She wasn’t moving away from the scene in shock. Someone else was moving her body. She could hear herself breathing erratically, but it was like listening to something in a faraway distance. Ladybug could feel her eyes rolling into her head and then everything went black.

 

~Miraculous Ladybug~

 

Marinette woke up, finding herself sitting in her bathtub. The water was already cold and for a moment she hoped it was all just a bad dream and that she simply had fallen asleep while taking a bath. Only for a black spandex covered hand tipping her arm.

 

“Wha- Who are you?” she asked the colour inverted version of herself crouching next to her. Marinette embraced her knees with her arms, hoping to stop the trembling in her hands.

 

“ _I’m glad you asked! And that you can finally see me makes me happy too! You may call me… MissFortune, get it_?” the hallucination stated almost giddily.

 

Marinette ignored the enthusiastic greeting for another wave of pain hit her head.

“Why are you… how are you here? You’re just in my head, aren’t you?”

 

“ _You’re so silly Marinette. Are you still asleep? Killing that man must have really exhausted you. But you were so cool like_ _Twip!_ _Wham!Snap!Krunk!_ _and Biff!Baff!Pow! Kyaaa!!!!! I could have fallen for you right this instant!”_

 

“But that wasn’t… that wasn’t me! Wait… you’re just something my mind is making up… but… I didn’t want to do that!”

 

“ _Shhh… just go asleep already. Let me take care of everything for now.”_

 

“No...wait...”

 

And just when Marinette thought it couldn’t get any worse, she got slapped in the face from the opposite site of the bathtub.

 

“ _Snap out of it!_ ” her own voice shouted at her, whipping her back into reality and making her gasp in shock over yet another visitor staring at her.

 

“ _And you! Get out of our body! I mean, my body… I mean..._ ”

 

“ _Oh Ladybug, there really is no need to injure yourself,_ _myself? Ourselves? Gee, this really is getting confusing._ ” Miss Fortune giggled again and leaned forward to trace Marinette’s? Ladybug’s throbbing cheek with her cold fingers. A red spandex covered hand pushed back the black covered one. Ladybug grabbed Marinette by the neck, forcing her to look at yet another phantom of her imagination.

 

“ _Don’t worry about it Marinette. I’ll take care of her, just like I always do!_ ”

 

And suddenly, despite Marinette feeling like she should be more awake then ever, her body began to feel the overexertion from everything that happened today at full force. Her thigh muscles burned, but she got up and dragged herself (or was she being dragged) to grab some towels.

 

So...sleepy.

 

She felt someone taking the towel out of her hands and then patting herself dry. Cold fingers, red and black trailed all over her body, down her back, across her hips, over her thighs. Her mind was blank, but she tried to get away from the touches in vain as the pairs of hands followed her to where her pyjamas lied. A pair of soft lips grazed her neck when the phantoms helped her into the top. Someone hugged her from behind and closed the buttons over her chest. Another helped to guide her legs into her pants, massaging her thighs, her waist.

 

“No,” she whispered, or maybe she just thought it as her tongue felt like it was too heavy in her mouth to actually let out a sound.

 

“ _It’s alright sweetie. Everything is going to be alright._ ”

 

When they came across her mirror, Marinette could catch a glance of herself and the two hallucinations dragging her into her bedroom. Her breathing was unusually slow, her forehead was glistening with sweat and a few strands of hair stood up from her head all crazily. Her eyes were rimmed red, yet the rest of her skin was ashen and clammy.

 

 _I really need to get some sleep_ , was her last thought when the other two finally tugged her in.


	2. MissFortune!Marinette/Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent wordcount, what is that? Also, Catholic private school for girls taught me nothing about any of the sexes except that I'm "not so straight, at least bi, definitely. God, how do I label myself properly?" and "Oh, you're moving to Canada on Friday? Talking about great timing! I just realized I might have a crush on you, but I hope you have a nice flight!" But, nobody is hear to listen to my awkward high school years.  
> The characters are around 17-19 in this story. You know, for the smart ones who skipped a grade and for those who have to repeat a year.

It was only in her head and that was the problem. She thought she could just sleep it off like a cold. Imagine Marinette’s surprise when she woke up to a tightness in her lower abdomen and Miss Fortune’s head between her thighs. “What the h-” Marinette’s voice betrayed her as her words turned into a breathy moan. She tried to squirm away but her counterpart wouldn’t let go of her legs. “I have to- UNGH!” she threw her head back in pleasure only for the pillow to make a musical sound. What.

 

Miss Fortune lifts up her head and grins that shit-eating grin at her.

 

“ _Good morning Sweetheart. Well, technically it’s already noon, but whatever.”_

 

Marinette flushes as this...woman slides over her body like a snake until they are face to face, their noses almost touching. Her arms are trapping her head so she can’t look away, and her legs are parted by strong thighs covered in black spandex.

 

“ _Why are you so surprised? Did you really think I would just leave after I hadn’t even had a taste of you? I’m not that easy to get rid off nuh-uh.”_

 

“I mean, you’re just a bizarre hallucination, right? Some personification of my libido or something like that? An alter ego?”

 

“ _Ooohhh, so you’re admitting that you’re frustrated? That makes things a lot easier. Maybe we should use that already?”_

 

Miss Fortune sits up, snaps her fingers and a black strap-on starts hovering above them. Marinette swallows thickly and takes in her surroundings for the first time.

 

“Oh my god, where are we?”

 

They were still lying in her bed and yet they were not. Instead of the usual pink of her bedroom, spates of rainbows ran down the walls with black and white patches shifting in them to the vibrating waves of some electro pop she didn’t recognize. It was mesmerizing, like a stream of water running down a pile of rocks and the rocks under it moving like escalators. It reminded her of some weird level in a video game she once played. What was that stage called? Dancing on the Rolling Stones? Every piece of furniture seemed to play a different song, just like the actual musical notes that had come out of her pillow when squeezed and hung in the air like clouds. Spots, black and red, were dancing over her skin, bouncing on and off off it, leaving her skin burning where they touched her.

 

“ _I, err, I mean WE thought while Lady is steering the ship, you and I could have some one-on-one conversation. So I bought you to my very own fun house! Don’t you love amusement parks? I sure do!”_

 

“What do you mean, Lady is ‘steering the ship’?”

 

“ _Well, you didn’t wake up in time for school, so Ladybug took over, isn’t that great? Don’t make such a face, after yesterday I thought you would appreciate a little time-out.”_ Miss Fortune pouts her lips at her mockingly.

 

Marinette felt like she was drowning. A part of her brain must have been still self-aware, as she could somewhat feel her body moving despite still lying in a bed. So she focused on the dulled physical sensations. Every muscle in her body was moving without her consent again. She could feel her mouth moving, saying inaudible words, her head tilting in response to something, her feet walking somewhere and then her hand opening and closing a door.

 

“We’re… we’re at school?!” Her heart started racing, ready to go into panic mode again.

 

“ _Ding! Ding! Ding! Although I think we’re on break now. I kinda feel like I have to pee, you know?”_

 

“Let me out of here!”

 

“ _No can do, we’re in your mind, silly! *Aiya! You were always on my mind, you were always on my mind...♫♪♫♪♫♪”_

 

“Then you go away!”

 

And for the first time since they interacted, the smile left Miss Fortune’s face.

 

“ _I really don’t think you would like that..._ ”

 

“JUST DO IT!”

 

Her double vanished in front of her and so did the room. Marinette could clearly tell one of the others had taken over her body. The music had finally stopped and the world was absolutely quiet. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself in the school’s bathroom, three fingers pumping in and out of her vagina. The orgasm ripped through her body in a tingling wave of ecstasy. She couldn’t ever remember experiencing such an intense, overwhelming climax. She had to bite into her other palm to stop herself from screaming. It left her trembling.

 

_I told you you’re not ready yet for us to merge._

 

Marinette couldn’t believe it. Saving a damsel in a dark alleyway was like superhero 101 and yet such a stereotypical scenario messed up her life. All she had wanted was to talk some sense into these kids, take the poor girl home before something worse happened to her, and then be on her way to the bakery. Just that the ‘poor’ girl wasn’t as innocent as she thought and the group of teenagers had weapons. She wiped herself with a toilet paper as the other two started bickering in her head again.

 

“Can’t you just shut up for one minute? My head is on fire!” she murmured as it felt like the words were rotating around her brain, drawing circles like clothes in a washing machine. And then stopping. Her thoughts came back to images she did not want to remember. _It wasn’t her fault!_ _She did not kill that person._

 

The yellow incandescent light reflecting off white clad walls and floors stings in her eyes. Her body moved on autopilot again, rearranging her clothes, but this time, it was merely muscle memory and not one of the other two controlling her body.

 

“Whom are you talking to, Marinette?”

 

So her kwami couldn’t see the other two. That rises the question how others viewed her interactions with the hallucinations. Save that thought for later.

 

_You know, you don’t have to voice your thoughts out loud, sweetie. People will think you are crazy._

 

_Shut up, you horrible parasite._

 

“Tikki, uhm… I don’t really remember how I got home last night.” ( _or how I got here, but I can’t really tell you that._ )

 

“Really? But you were so eager to jump into the bath, I left you to yourself and went right to bed.… I guess you must’ve been more tired then you let on. I was already in deep sleep, so I didn’t even notice when you came to bed. Did something happen as Ladybug that left you so drained?”

 

“Oh uhm. I… _had to stop a mugging and accidentally crashed into a wall, hitting my head._ No big deal.”

 

Tikki could not hear that three voices have answered her simultaneously as she starts worrying over Marinette, swirling around her to check for any visible injuries, talking about concussions and what not. After finding no signs of the latter, she zips back under her scarf.

 

As Marinette exits the cubicle to wash her hands, she takes in her appearance for the first time.

 

“What? Why am I wearing this?”

 

_This_ were purple coloured chucks paired with neon-green pants, a red shirt, and a baby blue scarf.

 

_Ladybugs are colour-blind and I was in a hurry, sorry._

 

“You must’ve been really tired this morning, Mari. Chloe tried to make fun of you the whole day, and you didn’t even react.”

 

Alya.

 

Marinette barely stops herself from crying, but she can’t stop herself from pulling her best friend into a hug. Her hands are still covered in soap from washing them for what probably only had been three minutes but felt like she had been doing for hours. Alya said nothing and just took it in. It felt like years since she had last seen her, and the embrace felt fantastic. Has Marinette ever told her that she gives the best hugs in their group of friends? Marinette can’t remember, but she has to tell her that one day. She sniffs into her friend’s chest.

 

“Woah, what’s wrong? You were so calm and collected the whole day. Actually, you were kind of vacant, barely speaking to us and then you ran off all of a sudden.”

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

“Is the exam stress finally getting to you? Or is it something else? I know I’ve been hanging out with Nino more, but I’m here for you.”

 

How is she even supposed to answer that? _I think I killed a man last night, but it wasn’t really me either?_

 

_I did the best I could, pretending I know what exact subject we’re currently sitting in and that I knew what would be the next, but honestly how can you stand these people? Urgh, they are so annoying._

 

Shut up.

 

_Does that mean I can take charge for now?_

 

Don’t you dare, you- But Marinette can’t stop her body from morphing into the black-clad version of herself. Miss Fortune pushes her out of her body, and Marinette feels herself loosing all strength in her legs, plunging down into the darkness.

“Oh my god, Mari! Are you okay?” Alya’s panicked voice shouts above her, preventing her last minute from hitting her head on the bathroom floor.

 

“Alya-” she begins as her eyes roll back in her head.

 

“That was so scary,” Miss Fortune cries from Marinette’s mouth, pulling herself up again, holding tight onto Alya’s shoulders.

 

“You tell me! Why don’t you stay at home when you’re not feeling well?”

 

“Thank god, you’re always there for me. Alya...” ~~Marinette~~ Miss Fortune giggled, before nuzzling her face into her best friends chest. _What are you-_

 

“ _Have I ever told you that your breasts are the best? Nino_ _sure_ _is a lucky guy._ _You better tell him that, got it?_ _”_

 

Her friend gawks at her before tilting her head, an uncertain smile on her lips.

 

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

 

“ _Maybe I’m really stressed out now that finals are coming. Or maybe I’m frustrated that I’m not making any progress with Adrien, or maybe-”_

 

And then she lunged herself forward to kiss her square on the mouth. Her best friend’s eyes are widening in shock, but Alya’s is not pushing them away. Marinette wants to cry. She is so scared. How was she going to explain this? Why isn’t she pushing her away? Oh god, is she feeling her best friend up?

 

“ _You indiscriminate slut!_ ”, is what Marinette wants to scream, but is unable to as her tongue is currently occupied in Alya’s mouth. And it feels so, so dry. Like she hasn’t drank anything since yesterday. Like she is still in that alleyway, and her tongue has turned into a piece of chalk. It burns, just like it had when she had tasted the dangerous drug. _I don’t want this._

 

Alya blinks slowly when she finally pushes her away. Marinette tried to tell herself that she was reacting a little bit too slow to be actually there. But this nightmare felt too real, or rather, looked real as she was once more just a passenger in her own body, with sensations coming delayed back to her. She has to give Miss Fortune credits for the tears running down her cheeks as Alya blushes and coughs into her hand awkwardly.

 

“So, uhm… this was… it’s okay. I’m okay. Everyone has at least one identity crisis! I’m not so straight either… maybe a little bi...I mean- do you want to talk about it? After school? I uh… gonna call my mum and ask her if I can come over… should we have a sleep-over?”

 

Miss Fortunes nods so meekly, someone should give her an Oscar for that performance. Alya puts her arm around her shoulders and guides her out of the bathroom, while Marinette racks her brain over how to explain her unusual behaviour later.

 

 

_Meanwhile, in a different part of Paris, a certain lilac kwami is wondering if his master has noticed that there are less and less butterflies in the lair. Nooroo wants to think that his brothers and sisters simply were eaten by spiders or frozen to death instead of returning to the attic but he knows better. Their genetic code is magically altered after all. They are quite tricky to kill, but their presence is fading. He can feel like life force being drained out. Nooroo mourns their death as he is pulled into the brooch again and praying that this fellow will safely come back to him. Of course he would prefer it if his master just gave up his plans already; after all, it has been four years and he hasn’t made any progress._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aiya is a Chinese expression used when someone said something surprising or stupid.  
> Now you know that Hawkmoth is (somewhat) innocent this time, haha...ha...  
> In the next chapter, we will have a look into Ladybug's mindscape on their sleepover and run into some old acquaintances.


	3. Ladybug/Marinette and a little bit of LadyNoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only time you'll get a poorly executed fourth wall break from me and even worse puns since I'm not a native speaker. I can't promise to keep the current update schedule, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Is it starting to get confusing with the different fonts? And I'm never so sure where to make the cut...

Marinette wasn’t really worried about her grades. After all, she had only missed a day of school, and she would do her everything to get rid of the problem that was constantly jumping on a trampoline in a corner of her mind while Alya went over every subject matter they had today with her again. Her friend also used the time to sprinkle their talking with confidence boosts, telling her how much her friends loved her and praising her skills when they took a break to make something to eat for them. Marinette let her do most of the talking. It was almost a normal conversation, with Alya telling her what she had eaten for breakfast, what her sisters had been arguing about in the morning, what she thought of Nino’s new mix before realizing she should talk more about girls.

And boy, did she talk about girls.

She approached the topic cautiously, describing them rather abstract, showering them with compliments until Marinette sighed and agreed that yes Alya, Juleka (“How did you know I was talking about Juleka?”) had very attractive legs. _Objectively speaking. Because Marinette’s heart belonged to Adrien._ Marinette wanted to sink into the earth out of shame. Damage control was nearly impossible with that inner child inside her ready to pounce. She figured if she somewhat hinted what the indecent queen would have said instead, she would be safe.

Alya didn’t notice a thing about Marinette censoring her other personality and continued to smile sympathetically. She told her about how she got a little insecure about her weight, gaining pounds, loosing them and gaining them again due to stress-eating before the exam to which Marinette reassured her that she looked fine… and her other personality moved her head to ogle her figure again. Please don’t do that.

Most of the talking happened in her bed, after their homework was done and they had put on Netflix to watch some indie film they completely ignored over their chatter. It helped a lot to take her mind off things until they finally turned off the laptop and tried to sleep. Marinette was surprised how Alya was still comfortable lying next to her after what happened in the school’s bathroom today. That was, until Alya whispered into her ear how she would let Marie-Jeanne do _anything_ to her if she wasn’t dating Nino.

Marinette turned around, staring into her friend’s wide eyes like Alya herself couldn’t believe what she had just said. Marinette interrupted her ramblings about how she didn’t really mean it and that she wasn’t feeling so well either since their encounter in the bathroom and if Marinette’s ‘fever or whatever she has’ was contagious.

“She’s kinda cute. And very nice.”

“Yeah……she _is_.” Alya smiled drowsily. “ _Is there a girl you would let do anything they wanted to you?_ ”

“I’m sorry?”

Did she hear that correctly? Alya repeated her question, but Marinette’s hearing and sight started to waver. Her psychedelic visions came back at full force. Buzzing in the head, metallic taste in her mouth, whirring and flickering of lights that weren’t there. She squinted her eyes, fighting her friend’s image getting blurred in front of her again.

“ _Ladybug.”_ her voice that wasn’t her voice anymore whispered back. “ _I would let her do anything to me.”_

No. Not this again.

If Miss Fortune’s room in her mind was what would happen when an eight-year-old played the Sims, Ladybug’s place was the complete opposite. Marinette has never been inside a computer before (only the Ladybug robot when they fought against Gamer), but this was what she imagined it would look like.  Everything was so neatly, lists sorted in alphabetical order floated over the walls, stacks of papers and files organized by size. The world was black and white with the exception of objects blinking in red every once in a while. 

“Film noir?”

“ _Depressing, isn’t it?_ ” 

Marinette turned around to see Ladybug sitting on a worn-out mattress. 

“To be honest, I prefer your jazz-type of music over the same, permanent background noise from rave music of some non-existent electronic equipment. I’m going to be deaf if this continues any longer, Miss hard-boiled Lady-detective.”

L adybug jumps up, marches over a stack of files that’s glowing crimson and yanks out a file. Marinette whimpers over her flipping through the pages aggressively.

“ _I’m sorry. It seems our connection has been severed by this hussy. I… our character traits were unevenly distributed and continue to drift apart. I’m afraid of loosing your compassion, among other things_.”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _For instance, I think fear is a necessary emotion, but my capability of feeling it has been transferred to you, and it’s getting worse and worse. Although, you every right to be paranoid and jump at shadows lurking around the corner. The other thing is… tricking your classmates into thinking I knew what they were talking about was very difficult. Even more since I didn’t really care. It really bothers me that I couldn’t see why you are getting along with these people. I don’t hate them, but… superheroes are supposed to care about civilians, right?_ ” 

She throws the file away and when it hits a stack of papers, they collapse like a house of cards. Marinette can feel the earth moving under her feet, everything is trembling like an earthquake. Ladybug takes her by the hand and pulls her away from the beeping machines and papers. She makes her sit on the bed, massaging circles into her hand. Marinette somewhat likes the way she touches her. For someone claiming to be detached from her emotions, it is a very soothing manner. 

“I could tell you about them. You just don’t have a connection with them, because you’ve only seen them during akuma attacks. I bet you don’t even know all of their names.”

“ _I’d like that. Let’s start with_ _the_ _Never Gonna Show Up Again Club™._ ”

“Who?”

“ _The Evilillustrator kid, Riposte,_ _ **Volpina**_ ” the last one is spat out with a pejorative undertone.

“Oh! Nathanael, Kagami and Lila! Wait, what does that even mean?”

“ _I’ve never seen them again after defeating them. It’s almost like…_ _ **the writers have forgotten about them completely.**_ _”_

“What was that?”

“ _Nothing. Please tell me about your friends_.”

And so she did, with Ladybug taking notes. Time was a very strange construct in these imaginations. Marinette couldn’t tell if they had been in there for ten minutes or ten hours. They sat cross-legged facing each other. Ladybug hummed every now and then, signalling she was still listening to her stories. Marinette felt safe until Ladybug questioned her about Adrien. 

“ _I still don’t_ _pun_ _derstand. He’s not that charming, he’s not even funny and he doesn’t show any signs of reciprocating your feelings. And he’s still so socially inept I almost feel sorry for him. The only thing I like about him is his voice, but that is because it’s-_ ”

Ladybug slaps her hand over her mouth, blushing pink while Marinette’s eyes turn into slits. 

“ _Pun_ derstand? Charming? Funny? Oh no, you don’t! You can’t just compare Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste.”

“ _I.. uh… like I said! Our emotions were kind of unevenly distributed. Yeah. I’m not really..._ ”

“I swear if you ruin my chances with Adrien for that mangy stray, I’m gonna-”

“ _Do_ _ **what**_ _exactly_?” her voice has dropped an octave lower and the needle of a record player is scratching over the vinyl for a dramatic effect. Marinette pushes herself away from her superhero persona.

“ _Have you forgotten we’re in the same body? For example, if I did_ _ **this**_ _-”_ Marinette yelps as the yo-yo springs forward and slices her cheek.

“ _It’ll affect me too?”_ a thin red line appears on the face of her counterpart right where Marinette had been sliced. Ladybug digs her fingers into her own cheek, laughing as Marinette hisses in pain.

“ _Except I don’t feel your pain. It feels kind of nice to be honest.”_ the yo-yo string winds around Marinette’s body and tightens, tightens, tightens.

“This is only in my mind!”

“ _But it feels so real, doesn’t it? I wonder what would happen if I cut you into pieces… **Don’t you get it? I don’t feel pain anymore. The next time we encounter an akuma, I could die and would probably break out into moans of pleasure. Getting rid of this problem is our top priority.** ”_

“You’re hurting me...” Marinette croaks and Ladybug’s grip loosens.

“ _Just marking what’s mine. Your breasts look good between the wires. Like two balls of vanilla ice cream with a cherry on each.”_

“Ngh!” Marinette presses her teeth together when she pinches her nipples harshly.

“ _That’s better. It was a good idea not to stay in bed all night with a hand between your legs and biting your lips off while hoping your friend won’t wake up.”_

“ _Ahahaha, I, for one, hoped Alya would notice me rubbing it out.”_ Great, the other was back.

“What are talking about?”

“ _You’ll see, you’ll see. Just open your eyes.”_

T he moment she opens her eyes, she has to stifle a scream. She’s back in the streets again, in an alley between two skyscrapers is one of the girls from last night. She’s dressed for a party again, her  skirt so torn her private parts are exposed and her head is smashed into the wall. Blood and shit is smeared all over it. Marinette wants to gag. She tentatively reaches out to turn the corpse around, and a package of  _Akuma Dust_ falls out of a pretty little deco case. Two of her fingers move to her mouth, her tongue wets them and she dives them into the powder. 

“ _Ahahahaha! You might want to change your last name to *_ _ **D**_ _ **úpǐn**_ _ **-Cheng**_ _,_ _because you’re about to hit rock bottom.”_

“ _It wasn’t your fault, Marinette.”_

“Of course it wasn’t! YOU DID THIS!”

“ _I didn’t! I found her when she was already like this.”_

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” she tumbles back into trash can, its contents spilling all over the ground. The blade of a knife flashes between the rest of the waste. Marinette grabs it with shaking hands. Hate and disgust swell inside her chest. Marinette welcomes it as the other two groan in pain when she injects them with her hatred. An invisible yo-yo string from the psychedelic world hits her cheek in reality, cutting it open to bleed. A bunch of musical notes punch her in the stomach, leaving her breathless. The air around her is flashing with angry red and black electric shocks roaring loud like thunder. Her wounds bleed red, Miss Fortune bleeds pink and black blood comes out of Ladybug. _Did they really think that merging together would stop her? She was stronger than this. It was still her body._

“ _What are you doing?”_

“I’m ending this.” Marinette said and stabbed the knife deeply into her stomach.

~Miraculous Ladybug~

Plagg could deny it all he wanted, his wielder was sure he had adopted some animalistic traits  from the miraculous .  Chat Noir liked to think he had a sixth sense. Adrien started to wonder if his ‘cat senses’ were entering his civilian self too. For example, he couldn’t help but feel that there was a steady increase in crime in the city. Take for instance the decapitated body he had found this morning while taking a stroll.  Call it a hunch, but something was wrong. He had called the police, but couldn’t stay since he did not wanted to get late to class. He would come back in the evening to investigate further. His Lady did not pick up his calls, despite being transformed. He sighed, but took his usual patrol route anyway. Once he was finished, he took a break on a bench, staring at the turning billboards on a skyscraper on the opposite street, when his nose picked up a smell. He followed the stench into the same alleyway his partner and the teenage girl were lying in.

“MILADY!” he dropped to his knees, pulling her body towards his. He glanced around for the culprit, but he was alone with his weakly breathing lady and the completely distorted corpse. Ladybug’s hand is loosely holding a package of white powder. A drug related crime? Chat decides to question her later but stuffs the plastic bag into his pockets. The Blood coming from the knife in her abdomen unsettles him. How was that even possible? Weren’t the suits impenetrable? Would the wound heal itself if he pulled out the knife? Should he call an ambulance? What about their identities? His lady was paling and sweating, obviously in pain from the wound. He takes in a deep breath and decides to take her to his secret apartment where he has compresses and other things for the worst-case scenario that he has to help her because the suit doesn’t heal the wound. The moment he carefully places her on the bed, her deep blue eyes flicker open. 

“Chat-” she begins before they flutter shut again.

“Stay awake!” he panics and grips her arms tightly.

“That was a close one. _We almost died._ ” Ladybug suddenly mumbles and pulls out the knife. Chat Noir watches in awe as the wound closes itself and her breathing becomes normal again.

“Well, I’m sorry but I couldn’t save the poor girl. You have to tell me who did this to you. Should we go to the police? Ah! But first! Do you want some water?” he feels a little bit awkward now that she is awake and in the bed of the apartment he had rented without his father’s knowledge. _Just so you wait until I turn eighteen next month._ Still, it is his bed she is lying in. He blushes over the thought. 

“ _You’re always so kind and thoughtful..._ ”

“Well uhm...”

“ _But I was thinking of something else..._ ” and then, without a warning, she pulls him gently onto her body and dives in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *毒品 dúpǐn means drugs. I've been holding so long onto this pun and now I finally write the fanfic in which I can use it.


End file.
